


At Four Thirty Five in the Morning

by Ramabear (RyMagnatar)



Series: Daily Dose: Sasagawa Chronicles [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloudshine Bromance, Platonic 1833, Platonic Relationships, Sort of anyway, TRAINING MONTAGE!, time skip between chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen every morning, but when he can, Ryohei goes to his best friends house in the pre-dawn hours to go jogging, sparring and have breakfast. Even after 10 years and a whole hell of a lot of changes in their lives, some things just don't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Four Thirty Five in the Morning

At four thirty five in the morning, fourteen year old Kyoya opens the front door to his house to the grinning face of his best friend, Ryohei. He gets a thumbs up and a Ryohei-quiet greeting of, “Good morning Kyoya! Are you ready for some extreme training!?”

Of course, Ryohei’s idea of quiet is normal volume, and is only in use because the sun hasn’t even risen yet. Kyoya nods to him and steps out of his house. He pauses to tap his toes against the step, making sure his shoes are secure, and joins Ryohei in jogging up his walkway to the street.

In silence, they jog together to the shrine down the street and up the hill. The street is empty except for them and only lit by the occasional lamp overhead. The sky isn’t even grey-blue with sunlight, yet, but the stars have already faded. 

They take the steps together, one at a time, jogging up them with their breath coming in pants. Kyoya reaches the top of the hill first, his feet quicker than Ryohei’s at the beginning of the day, and turns to face the blond teen once he’s at the stone clearing at the top. 

Ryohei grins as he stands opposite Kyoya. He puts up his fists and steps closer. Kyoya closes the distance and raises his own hands. They touch knuckle to knuckle, once, twice, three times, to start their warm-up match. 

The fight has no bite to it on Kyoya’s part and no excessive shouting on Ryohei’s- making these matches unique in their repertoire of fights and spars they go through on a daily basis. This isn’t about dominance and discipline. This isn’t about pushing limits and excitement. This is how they loosen their limbs, how they learn to fight against a style different than their own, how they keep each other familiar with each other’s strengths, each other’s limits and each other’s bodies. 

The spar ends when Ryohei gets a double tap to the chest from the side of Kyoya’s fist- a blow that would send him flying back if it were given at full strength behind a tonfa. Ryohei grins, shakes his head and mutters he’ll get Kyoya ‘next time’. 

Kyoya leads the way back down the stairs. He hits the bottom step, spins on his heel and heads back up, taking them two at a time. Ryohei, who has more stamina these days, catches up to him on the way back up. 

Once again they stop at the top. Once again they spar, but this time with a bit more fang and a bit more extreme effort. Kyoya blocks a fist with his shoulder, knows it will bruise just from the feel of it, and has to duck under another punch. 

Ryohei wins this one, though, because Kyoya bloodies his lip on accident and steps back before he can cause his friend any more harm. Ryohei throws his arm around Kyoya’s neck in a headlock that passes as a hug between them, laughing and saying it was fine even with blood on his teeth. Kyoya eyes his injury from up close but then quickly ducks out of the headlock and leads the way back down the steps.

The sun has turned the sky sapphire blue by the time they have jogged back to Kyoya’s home, panting and sweaty and ready for the morning to really start. 

Kyoya uses his own shower to clean up and dresses in his school uniform while Ryohei uses the guest shower and dresses in one of the uniforms Kyoya keeps on hand for him. They meet again in the kitchen, where Tetsuya has finished making breakfast for them. 

“What an extremely balanced breakfast!” Ryohei says with a fist punch to the air, “I will enjoy this to the extreme!” 

Tetsuya laughs and taps the small Namimori flag into Kyoya’s breakfast omelet. “Thank you, Ryo-san,” he says. 

Kyoya takes his seat, thanks Tetsuya with a little nod and murmurs  _ itadakimasu _ before he eats. 

However silent their training together is, breakfast is another matter entirely. “Did you complete the physics homework?” Kyoya asks Ryohei. “There is a test tomorrow you need to be prepared for.”

“Mostly, mostly,” Ryohei laughs, “I’m still having some trouble with it! It is extreme math after all!” 

“Study tonight,” Kyoya insists, “If necessary, study with others or receive tutoring. You must maintain your grades to be allowed to function within your club activities.”

“Of course!” Ryohei nods. “In that case, could I ask a favor for tonight, Kyoya?” 

“What is it?”

“Tonight is Kyoko’s cake day,” Ryohei explains, “Remember I told you about that? Well she’s going to go out again and I’m worried about her getting home safe. Would you mind walking her home? That way I can spend extra time on my studies!”

After a pause, Kyoya glances to Tetsuya. “I’ll be patrolling between Kyoko’s favorite cake shop and the Sasagawa residence at five tonight. Adjust my schedule accordingly.”

“Of course,” Tetsuya nods. He flips open the notebook he keeps with him and writes a notation.

“Thank you!” Ryohei grins. “With you there, I know that Kyoko will be protected to the extreme!” 

Their is a distant chime, coming from inside the house, announcing the hour. Ryohei gulps down the rest of his juice and gets up, “I have to hurry home and meet up with Kyoko to walk her to school. Thank you for breakfast, Tetsuya! Let’s train again tomorrow, Kyoya!” He gave a grin and a thumbs up to his friend. 

Kyoya nodded. “Tomorrow. Do not be late to class.” He too, lifted his hand in a thumbs up gesture. 

When Ryohei is gone, Kyoya falls back into his typical silence and Tetsuya can’t help but wonder what it would be like if Kyoya and Ryohei were to spend more time together, like walking to class or studying together.

He wonders who would pick up the other’s mannerisms first, Kyoya declaring he was doing something ‘to the extreme’ or Ryohei shouting he would ‘bite someone to death’. He makes a note to speak to Kyoko, so she can keep an ear out for Ryohei’s usual chatter. He doesn’t want to miss the rare occurrence, if it were to ever actually happen, after all. 


End file.
